The continued development of centrally coordinated research projects of different basic and clinical disciplines is proposed for the coming year. The disciplines involve assessment of pulmonary failure from the standpoint of: 1) mechanical control of ventilation; 2) intravascular coagulation as an etiological factor; 3) fibrinogen turnover and extravascular water volume as indicators of lung injury; and 4) cerebral control of ventilation. Specific projects coordinated by CORE administration relate to clotting factor and platelet disorders following massive transfusion, abnormalities in red cell metabolism and oxygen transport after shock. Problems of post injury wound healing, as assessed by tissue oxygen measurement, hydroxy-proline synthesis, collagen-platelet interaction are being assessed in conjunction with electron microscopic morphologic studies. A model of shock and resuscitation in the primate is being utilized for studies of fibrinogen turnover, electrolyte flux, platelet function, and lung water measurement with various resuscitation regimens.